


Most Influential Boyfriend

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Award Galas, Awards, Instagram, M/M, Time 100, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe posts about Rami being honored at the Time 100 Gala. He's a very proud boyfriend.





	Most Influential Boyfriend

Joe’s so proud of Rami. Being named one of Time’s Most Influential People is a big honor.

Rami can’t stop smiling about it. “I can’t believe I was chosen,” he says. He almost didn’t believe it was true when his agent called.

“You deserve this,” Joe says. 

Joe’s so happy that everyone is finally recognizing Rami. He deserves all the praise he’s been receiving. He can’t think of anyone more worthy.

“I hope you get every award and honor out there,” Joe says before he kisses him.

Rami blushes. “I don’t think I deserve all of them,” he says with a laugh.

“You definitely do,” Joe insists.

He keeps reminding Rami of that point over the rest of the week and weekend. Rami is so humble, insisting that everyone else deserves the praise more. But Joe won’t hear any of it. He’s proud of his boyfriend. He wants the world to know how proud he is.

So he of course tweets about it, writing: “Congrats to @ItsRamiMalek for being named one of Time's 100 most influential people! From Oscar winner to Time Gala honoree. What’s next in his future?”

Rami likes the tweet. Twitter is the only social media he ever remembers his password to. A bunch of the fans see his like and go wild taking screenshots. By the end of the day Joe’s been tagged in at least 30 different screenshots of it on Instagram. He’s sure more will come over the next day.

“They like when I mention you,” he says. He shows Rami the number of likes on his tweet. It’s already at 20K.

“I think they just like you,” Rami replies. Rami never checks his Twitter account. He doesn’t even know how popular his tweets are. He has way more followers than anyone else in the cast. 

“Nope. My tweets or posts about you get way more likes than the ones without.”

Now that the fans have gotten used to them dating, they’re so eager for new content. Even though Joe has a ton of pictures or videos he could post, he doesn’t. He likes to keep some things private. 

He does post on Instagram the night of the gala. He takes a picture of the two of them together before Rami leaves for the event. Rami hasn’t gone to meet his stylist yet, so he’s still dressed down in just a t-shirt and jeans. Joe’s pretty sure the shirt is one of his that Rami stole from him.

Once Rami arrives at his stylist’s place, he texts Joe updates about his status. When he’s finally dressed, he has someone take a picture of him. He sends it off to Joe.

“You look amazing,” Joe texts him.

He really does. He’s in a nice white collared shirt and long tuxedo style jacket. Joe wishes the honorees were allowed guests. He’d love to be there with Rami.

Joe posts that picture and the one he took earlier on Instagram. He captions it with “Proud of Rami for being chosen as one of the 100 Most Influential people by @time. Super proud of everything my wonderful, talented, amazing boyfriend has done over the last couple years! #mostinfluentialboyfriend”

Gwilym responds almost immediately with “ugh we get it you’re dating and in love, enough already”.

Joe replies with “you’re just jealous”.

The fans eat it up, of course. Both the picture and Gwilym’s reply. Joe’s glad when he sees a lot of comments congratulating Rami. He likes when his fans are also supportive of Rami.

When Rami returns home from the gala, he asks Joe about the Instagram post. “Most influential boyfriend?” he asks.

He’s a little tipsy and he’s all smiles. He must have had a good time at the gala. Joe enjoys when Rami’s happy like this. It’s something only he gets to see.

“You convinced me to date you,” Joe says in reply. 

“I guess I’d say that’s pretty influential,” he jokes.

“Definitely. I don’t regret a minute of it,” Joe says. 

He pulls Rami for a kiss and thinks of how much he appreciates his decision to date someone as talented and wonderful as Rami. Rami may be the one being honored and awarded for all his hard work, but Joe thinks he’s really the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day! Sorry for spamming the tag!


End file.
